The Piano Man
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: When Maka departs to find her long lost mother, Soul finds himself partnered with a young girl named Erika. Like Blair, she is also part cat, but a meister through and through. The two get along well, and Soul adjusts to the change quickly. But one night after a successful hunt, Soul decides that his piano playing skills could come in handy for something other than music...


It had been a long day of soul hunting for the duo of Erika and Soul, and thankfully it was a successful one. Soul rubbed his stomach as he exhaled with a puff and a smile, drooling slightly as he looked to Erika. "That was a great meal. Just a few more souls, and I'll be the coolest Death Scythe around."

Erika giggled as she looked at her partner, nodding as she walked with her hands behind her back. Like Blair, she had a tail and ears, though they were black instead of purple. "Hehe… yeah. And you'll have me to thank, mr. cool guy." She teased as she stuck out her tongue with one eye closed. It had already been one whole year since the two hair paired up after Maka left in search of her mother, and already they had collected a good amount of souls. They were so close to becoming top of their school. It wouldn't be long now!

Soul smirked and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. What ever you say." He wrapped his arm around his misters shoulder as he led her inside their shared apartment in Death City. "So how you feelin'? Everything cool?"

Erika purred at her partners concern, smiling as they entered their home. "Never better~! We cleared the streets of one more Kishin Egg. How could I not feel great?"

"Heh… true that." Soul chuckled and looked out the small window, locking the door as her back was turned to keep out the night wanderers. "So, would m'lady care to celebrate?" He turned back around to face her, and Erika giggled with a nod. Soul smirked and gave a mock bow. "Yeah? And what form of celebration would m'lady care for?" He was speaking in a British accent, sounding almost like Bruce Wayne's butler, Alfred.

She ruffled his hair as her tail swayed. "Silly Soul. Accents are for British people!"

"Yeah?" He smirked wider as he straightened back up. "You telling' me what to do? Not cool. Heh… don't make me tickle you."

Her eyes widened as she began to blush. She cursed the day that Soul discovered her one true weakness, and she did not want it to be used against her tonight. "O-o-o-okay! I'm sorry…" Her ears lay back as she gave an apologetic smile.

"Huh? What's that? Heh… so you DO want me to tickle you? 's that it?" An evil look spread across his face slowly, looking much like the smile he wore when the black blood demon had taken control over his body. Man he hated that little red horned creep.

Erika shook her head as she began to back up. "No… NO, SOUL, NO!" She bolted to the door, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Never had this room seemed so large as it did right then and there.

He watched her bolt toward the closed door with a look of pure amusement, knowing full well it was already locked, and as she reached for the handle, a look of dread spread across her face. He had locked from both sides, and she didn't know how to undo it. "No… no no no!" She tugged and pried desperately, but to no avail.

"Heh heh…" Soul slowly began walking towards her, his red eyes almost seeming to glow against the darkened background of the room with only 1 door and 1 small window, too small for anything larger than a large rat to fit through. "No where to run…"

She whirled around, pressing her back firmly against the wall, her chest heaving as she breathed. "S-Soul…?" Her tail tucked as she noticed his eyes. Never before had they glowed with such malice, and his smile only widened as he continued his methodical approach, not saying a word.

Erika pressed her back harder into the wall, hands flat against its cold, stone surface. "S-Soul… please…"

A soft sound could be heard coming from him, almost like a chuckle combined with a soft sigh. Each step was slow, increasing the fear as the space between them continued to shrink.

"Nyah…y-you're scaring me…" She whimpered as she began to pray to Lord Death himself that she would simply sink into the wall and disappear.

He was upon her now, and he leaned forward with his hand slamming hard against the wall, just missing her ear. He leaned on his arm, holding his body just above her, his smile even more menacing than before, and his eyes seemed to dart from her left eye, to her right eye, to her chest, stomach, and back again. Never staying on one for more than a fraction of a second. "Fear is but the excitement for an anticipated reality that one knows cannot be changed…" His words were spoken slow and drawn out, his breath on her face smelled strangely sweet, as if he had only recently finished snacking on candy.

She shivered at his words, and the sweet scent of his breath made her weak in the knees. She was pinned. Trapped. And that only made her quake and blush with anticipation, a soft and gentle heat spreading below just from his closeness. Her stomach twitched, and she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. "So...ul..."

His other hand slowly drifted up into her peripheral vision, it was trembling slightly as it flexed, ready to begin the intended action.

Erika eyed his hand, her breath hitching as it reminded her much of his piano playing. His fingers were truly skilled when it came to what he was about to do. "N-no…" She shook her head slowly and he simply chuckled as his hand drew closer and closer to her stomach, drawing it out to increase anticipation and tension. His eyes continued to appear as if glowing red, and he licked his lips excitedly, drooling as usual. "This is going to be fun…"


End file.
